


Invective - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1505]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and Tim finally have a chance to call Ducky's contacts, but it's not good news.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1505]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Invective - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/14/2003 for the word [invective](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/14/invective).
> 
> invective[ in-vek-tiv ]  
> noun  
> vehement or violent denunciation, censure, or reproach.  
> a railing accusation; vituperation.  
> an insulting or abusive word or expression.  
> adjective  
> vituperative; denunciatory; censoriously abusive.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940), [Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449), [Grandee - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133721), [Piebald - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275687), [Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309829), [Brobdingnagian - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415447), [Circumspect - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441142), [Umbrage - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539947), [Outré - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579853), [ Contemporaneous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659884), [Disparate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722458), [Lugubrious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768802), and [Miscreant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857305).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

They finally made it to a place that Ducky thought was safe. It wasn’t the hotel that they’d originally planned to stay at, but everyone agreed that whoever was after them had enough knowledge to find them there. They wouldn’t be staying where they were long as it hadn’t been fully vetted, but it was safe enough for Ducky to call his contacts and see what they knew.

Jimmy had run into the store and picked up a burner phone. It was that phone that Ducky used to call his first contact. After all, they didn’t want anything to be traceable back to them since they had no idea who they were dealing with.

After Ducky gave a bit of a meandering summation of what had happened to them, he heard an invective from the other end of the line. He waited for the cursing to stop as he knew his friend would explain eventually. Ducky frowned as they explained that one of the more powerful grandees was behind the mass of men in black that they’d run into. They’d promised to dig deeper into why this guy cared about them before they hung up.

“Ok. We need to leave,” Ducky announced.

“But we just got here,” Abby pouted. 

“And our enemy is more powerful than I imagined. We will have to be very vigilant and this place is too public for us to hunker down.”

That got everyone moving and back into their rented vehicle. Ducky drove, leading them down many streets and taking random turns to make sure that they weren’t being followed. There was an old base of operations that he remembered being told about over the years that he hoped would provide cover for them and allow them to blend into obscurity.

Based on what he’d found out so far, he didn’t think that they could reasonably go to the conference. There would be too much danger. All four of them would have to focus on finding Bishop and figuring out how this all related to the prophecy. 

Ducky finally spotted the building he was looking for. He checked them in as Illya Kuryakin. The man clearly recognized the code name and quickly handed them a key with a note.

Ducky waited until they were in the room to read the note. It suggested that they would find something to help them with their quest at a particular address. Ducky hoped that this was sent by one of his friends and contacts and not by their enemies. 

They needed information fast, so they would have to check it out regardless, but that could wait until tomorrow. Hopefully Abby and Tim could do some digging into what was going on now that they had internet access. “Make sure you look into the prophecy in addition to the people tracking us,” Ducky ordered Tim and Abby as he watched them set up their computers.

They both nodded and quickly started typing away on their computers. Ducky exchanged a glance with Jimmy and they moved to one of the queen beds in the room to have a quiet discussion while they waited to hear what Tim and Abby were able to find out.

“Ducky?” Tim posed uncertainly.

“What is it, my dear boy?” 

“Do you know a Napoleon Solo?”

“We have a passing acquaintance. Why?”

“I think he left you a message.”

“What? Let me see.” Ducky moved over to peer over Tim’s shoulder.

“Oh dear. This is worse than I thought,” Ducky murmured as he read the message.

“You know what it says?”

“Oh yes, this is a code we worked out a while ago when I was still an active agent in UNCLE.”

”What does it say?” 

“The grandee has gotten us declared an enemy of the state. Every LEO will be after us and quite possibly a number of criminal entities. There is literally nowhere in this country that will be safe. We’ll have to move every day and we can’t tell anyone where we plan to be, so we can’t make reservations ahead of time.”

“So don’t bother unpacking?” Abby asked unhappily.

“Unfortunately, if we want Bishop back that’s what it looks like. The only good thing is that the grandee is not very computer literate, so you and Tim can probably find a way into his system to figure out where he hid Bishop easily. We’ll just have to be prepared for it to be a trap that we’re walking into”

“Great.” Tim frowned. He returned to his typing and seeing what information he could find about the grandee. Abby was focusing on his link to the prophecy and seeing if she could find any additional information about anyone he knew that might also be associated with the prophecy.

Moving every day was going to make it more difficult for them to find information as they couldn’t really set up a base of operations. Jimmy wrung his hands as he watched everyone else working towards getting Bishop back. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Actually, now that you mention it, Mr. Palmer, there is one thing that might be suited to your skills.” Ducky stood up and walked over to whisper into Jimmy’s ear. 

Jimmy hummed and nodded in acknowledgement. “I can do that, Dr. Mallard.”

Jimmy gathered a few things from his luggage before leaving the hotel room. 

“Where’s he going?” Tim protested, “Won’t it draw more attention to us if we have people leaving and entering?”

“I gave him a job uniquely suited to his skills. Mr. Palmer will not make us appear more suspicious than we already are and this is something only he can do.”

“What is it?”

“Trust me, it is better if you don’t know and can claim innocence of any knowledge of his dealings.”

“Ducky, is Jimmy going to do something illegal?” Abby asked concerned.

“It’s not so much illegal as frowned upon, my dear. Now don’t worry about it. You and Tim need to focus on finding Bishop and any information Tony and Gibbs may need to fulfill the prophecy.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I also have no crazy cat tale updates written. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
